Uиa Ѕємaиa
by Kisz-chan
Summary: -Tiene una semana para conseguir esposa, si no, toda su fortuna pasará a manos de su hermano-. -Te doy una semana para enamorarme, si lo logras me casaré contigo “Sasuke kun”-. ¡Reviews!


**Summary: **-Tiene una semana para conseguir esposa, si no, toda su fortuna pasará a manos de su hermano. -Te doy una semana para enamorarme, si lo logras me casaré contigo "Sasukekun".

**Disclamer: **Aclaro que Naruto y compañía no me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si hubieran sido míos Sasuke ya estuviera en Konoha mientras Sakura sería su novia y Kakashi hubiera sido todo mío.

**Pairings: **Sasuke_**&**_Sakura

**Advertencias: **+18, Universo Alterno.

**Una Semana**

**B**y: **K**iss-chan

**D**ía 0: **C**_orre tiempo._

Enojado, asqueado y fastidiado se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, ¿por qué?, simplemente por que odiaba ir a esas dichosas juntas en los tribunales. Desde hace tres meses llevaba asistiendo a esas juntas, ¿para qué?, por que el Uchiha tenia que ir por lo que le pertenecía, "su herencia". ¿Y por que no dársela ahora?, porque el era menor de edad, hasta hoy, hoy que cumplía sus diez y ocho años y por fin tendría esa dichosa herencia.

-Que fastidio-. Mascullo. -a que hora piensan darme mi fortuna para poder largarme de este lugar.

Si, estaba enojado, ya lo tenían arto esas reuniones, desde que su padre falleció no paso ni una semana cuando tuvo que asistir a lo que seria el principio de su infierno, a esos malditos tribunales, todo para llevar a cabo la documentación de su herencia.

**Flash Back **

_-"Yo Fugaku Uchiha en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales les dejo este mi testamento… Al ser Sasuke mi único hijo, sin contar a Itachi que esta desaparecido, le dejare toda la fortuna Uchiha en sus manos, no obstante, el tendrá el poder de esta al cumplir su mayoría de edad, es decir, a sus diez y ocho años"-. _El abogado de la familia Uchiha leía el testamento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese instante su tormento empezó, tres veces a la semana tenia que asistir a esas reuniones, y hoy por fin terminaría su tormento, hoy le dirían el dictamen final, "Señor Uchiha toda la fortuna de su familia es toda suya, se puede marchar".

Pero no, por la puerta principal entro un joven de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta, su expresión denotaba furia y enojo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y vengo por lo que es mío-. Detrás de el entro lo que parecía ser su abogado, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, sus expresiones eran seria y confusas.

El Uchiha menor estaba serio, no entendía nada, ¿Qué acaso su hermano no estaba perdido?, y si era así, ¿por que se encontraba en ese lugar reclamando algo que no le pertenecía?

-Lo siento hermano pero haz llegado tarde toda la fortuna ahora me pertenece.

La sonrisa arrogante del moreno se formo en sus labios, eso significaba que el menor estaba seguro, seguro de haber ganado esta batalla, batalla a la cual su hermano había llegado tarde, ahora el premio seria la herencia.

-Estúpido hermano menor, la herencia aún no es tuya, será tuya cuando firmes ese documento, así que eh llegado justo a tiempo.

-Serás idiota Itachi, nuestro padre dijo que la herencia es mía.

-Sr. Minaro, por favor dígale a mi hermano que mi padre dejo otra carta más.

Sorpresas, si, sorpresas que tenia la vida, justo en el momento que Sasuke pensaba que la fortuna seria de el, sucede algo inesperado, su hermano mayor al que consideraban perdido apareció dejando atónitos a todos. Ahora su fortuna corría peligro, con su hermano aquí, quizás por ser el mayor le darían todo a el, dejando en el ruina al Uchiha menor.

-Así es, el mismo Fugakusan me dio la carta, ahora si no les incomoda quisiera dársela al juez para que compruebe que es autentica.

¿Que si estaba nervioso? Si, tenia nervios, estaba nervioso y preocupado, el tenia empresas, fundadas por el, donde el solo era el único presidente de esas empresas, pero aun así el quería esa herencia, no es que el sea un egoísta y mucho menos alguien que le importara el dinero, lo único que quería era salvar el patrimonio que durante tantos años de trabajo le había costado a su padre, sabia que en manos de su hermano la herencia corría peligro, Itachi era un apostador compulsivo y tenia muchas deudas de juego que pagar, por eso él quería ese dinero, para salvar lo que un día fue de su padre.

-bueno, ya tengo la respuesta y si, es totalmente legal esta carta, aquí contiene la firma de su padre y de los testigos junto con la del abogado, y si no les incomoda me gustaría dar lectura a esta carta.

_-"Si están leyendo esto es por que seguro volvió Itachi junto con el exabogado de la familia, en fin, hice esta carta con el fin de que si Itachi, mi hijo mayor, volviese a la ciudad antes de que la herencia pase en manos de Sasuke, pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo. Como yo soy hombre de palabra dejaré a Sasuke con al fortuna, pero como no quiero dejar a ninguno de mis hijos desamparados pondré una pequeña regla._

_La regla consiste en que Sasuke se quedará con toda la fortuna Uchiha, pero con la condición que este debe estar casado, si, ya lo sé, aún no estas casado y no te puedes casar ahora por que esta carta esta de improviso, lo sé no soy idiota, por eso te daré el plazo de __una semana__ para que te cases, si no lo logras toda la fortuna pasará a manos de Itachi, pero si lo logras, felicidades, te llevaras toda la fortuna la cual se que sabrás administrar muy bien. _

_Te recuerdo que tu plazo máximo de encontrar una mujer y casarte es de una semana ni un día más, asi que mejor ve visualizando a quien quieres como esposa, ¡ah si!,se me olvidaba, una vez casado no te podrás divorciar, si lo haces, la fortuna se irá a una fundación de niños desamparados. _

_Me despisto, Fugaku Uchiha". _

_Jueves 7 de Febrero del 2007._

¿Se tenía que casar en una semana?, acaso su padre se había vuelto loco, quien demonios se va casar en una semana, en verdad que la vida te daba sorpresas, apenas ayer Sasuke Uchiha era el soltero mas codiciado de todo Londres, y dentro de una semana se iba a casar, ¿con quien?, no lo sabia, pero lo que si tenia en claro era que no se iba a casar con esas mujeres locas que se morían por el, no ni loco, primero le daría la herencia a Itachi antes de casarse con una de esas.

-¿Es enserio?

-Hermanito creo que tus días de soltero se terminaron, pero claro siempre queda otra opción y esa es darme la herencia a mí.

-Uchiha Sasuke, tiene una semana para conseguir esposa, si no, toda su fortuna pasará a manos de su hermano.

-Uhm, ¿eso es todo?, entonces con su permiso me retiro.

-Si, eso es todo, los presentes se pueden retirar.

No paso ni un minuto cuando Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba montado en su auto, listo para salir de aquel lugar. Si quería conseguir esposa en menos de una semana tendría que empezarla a buscar desde ahora. No tenia ni idea de donde buscarla así que decidió ir a el mejor lugar para pensar, "Konoha´s bar".

Trago tras trago el Uchiha menor muy pronto iba a caer bajo el efecto del alcohol, no es que tomará en exceso, de hecho ¡No tomaba!, sólo lo hacia en casos de suprema preocupación, y quien no lo estaría si tienes que buscar una esposa en menos de una semana y tenia muy bien en claro que a la mujer que eligiera no solo seria su esposa, si no la madre de sus hijos y la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

-¡otro trago Sakura!

-Sasuke a este paso terminaras muy ebrio.

-¿¡Eso que te importa a ti!? ¡Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que se me de la gana!

-¡Esta bien, por mi te puedes ahogar en alcohol, lo único que me interesa es saber que tienes para así poder ayudarte, tu nunca tomas de esa manera!

-¿¡Sabes que me pasa!? , ¡Me pasa que me tengo que casar con una mujer en menos de una semana si no lo hago toda la fortuna pasará a manos de mi irresponsable hermano mayor!

Definitivamente estaba frustrado y furioso, ni los 10 tragos de whisky pudieron calmarlo, quizás lo alteraron mucho más. La chica con la que hablabla era Haruno Sakura, la cantinera de ese bar, amiga de él, cuando tenia problemas el iba a ese Bar a desahogarse tomando whisky mientras le contaba sus problemas, ¿Qué si funcionaba? No lo sabe, lo único que sabia era que lo regalaban más.

Él sabia que ella buscaba dinero y comodidades, cosa que a él le sobraban, muchos le decían que ella era su "amiga" solo por conveniencia, pero él sabia que no era así, ella solo buscaba ser amiga de él y él de ella.

-¿Y por que no te casas con una de tus famosas seguidoras?

-¡Por que ellas solo me quieren por mi dinero y mi exterior, yo busco a alguien que me quiera más que por mi dinero y cara bonita!

-Lo siento Sasuke, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dímelo.

Ahí venia de nuevo la explosión de estrés, no duraba ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba estallando de estrés.

-¿¡Sabes como me puedes ayudar!! , ¡¡Cásate conmigo en una semana y así los dos ganamos; tu tendrás todos los lujos y comodidades que siempre haz soñado y yo tendré la fortuna de mi familia en mis manos y no le daré el gusto de que mi hermano la desperdicie en apuestas!!

-Me parece interesante tu apuesta, pero, ¿que acaso no decías que no te casarías con alguien que solo busque tu dinero y cara bonita?

-Si dije eso y estoy seguro de que tú no eres una de esas, ¿Qué dices?

-Te doy una semana para que me enamores, si lo logras me casaré contigo.

Tenía sólo una semana para enamorarla, prefería tratar de enamorarla a buscar una de esas locas que solo buscan su dinero y ser de la sociedad. Tenia que enamorar en menos de una semana, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haría?, ni el mismo lo sabia, lo único que tenia en mente era "usar los encantos Uchiha", esos encantos que lo llevaron a ser el Play Boy de Inglaterra. Él lo lograría, por que el era Sasuke Uchiha, ninguna mujer se le resistía, el mismo juraría que en menos de tres días Sakura caería a sus pies.

"_Tienes una semana para enamorarme, si lo logras me casaré contigo__"._ **C**orre tiempo…

**Continuará…**

**Ahí tienen mi primer Fanfic publicado en esta página.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Dejen comentarios, quejándose, criticando, halagando y lo que se les ocurra.**

**Si no hay Reviews no hay Fanfic x). **

**Los siento tuve que poner la amenaza del día. **

**¡Nos vemos!**

_**K**__iss-__**c**__han._


End file.
